PROJECT SUMMARY Administrative Core The overarching goals of the Administrative Core of this Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Ovarian Cancer SPORE application are to provide leadership and administrative oversight of the overall grant, integration of the SPORE components as well as integration of the overall Ovarian Cancer SPORE within the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), and promote and engage activities that allow the success of the Ovarian Cancer SPORE Projects, Cores, the Developmental Research Program (DRP) and the Career Enhancement Program (CEP). Drs. Matulonis, D?Andrea, and Spriggs will work within the multi-PI/PD framework. The Leaders of this Ovarian Cancer SPORE grant, Drs. Matulonis, D?Andrea, and Spriggs, will work directly with the DF/HCC SPORE Committee, the External Advisory Board (EAB), the Internal Advisory Board (IAB), and the Ovarian Cancer SPORE Advocate Board to obtain recommendations and feedback and implement them into the DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer SPORE components and the overall grant. The Overall Directors of this SPORE grant, Drs. Matulonis, D?Andrea, and Spriggs, will equally closely monitor projects throughout the entirety of the granting period and, in return, give constant and real time input; they will also have the authority to alter funding based upon project performance, and they will do this collaboratively. The structure of this SPORE grant will allow close supervision of all Projects and Cores and flexibility to allow project revision based on oversight feedback and whether underperforming projects should be dropped altogether or replaced. The SPORE PIs/PDs will ensure and facilitate interaction among the projects as well as access to SPORE resources such as Cores. The DRP and CEP will function as a critical pipeline of scientifically and clinically noteworthy projects and investigators that could be incorporated into the SPORE based on the advice of the advisory boards (EAB and IAB) and the DRP and CEP leadership; Drs. Matulonis and Spriggs will have direct oversight of the DRP and CEP.